vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elena and Liam
This is the relationship between the cured vampire/human doppelgänger, Elena Gilbert and the human, Liam Davis. Their relationship began when they both started their internship under Dr. Jo Laughlin in summer 2012. Liam eventually developed a crush on her, and when Elena tried to set him up with her friend Caroline, he instead kissed her. The two broke up in Fade Into You after Elena erased his memories of liking her. Although Liam forgot about his crush on Elena, the two seemed to remain cordial with each other whenever they were around each other on screen. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Six In I'll Remember, Liam tried to answer a question during an intern event, but instead, Jo called on Elena to answer it. Elena answered the question correctly, which slightly impressed him. In Welcome to Paradise, Elena tried to set him up with Caroline when the girls threw a party at the swimming hole, but it failed, and he kissed her instead, surprising her. In The World Has Turned and Left Me Here, they were each other's dates at a Whitmore College corn maze to celebrate Halloween, but a freak-accident happened (indirectly caused by Ivy when she attacked a man who later ran in front of Tyler's car while he was driving to the event), they were forced to help the attendees who were injured when Tyler drove his truck through the maze. While they fought to save lives, Elena secretly fed her blood to a victim who had no hope of surviving. Liam was later astonished when he saw the girl walking out of the corn maze unscathed, but Liam and Elena later walked each other to their dorms, and Elena kissed him, confessing to him that her type is the hero-type, which she insisted he was that night. In Do You Remember the First Time?, Elena and Liam were each other's dates to a dance. While there, they ran into Damon, who had just returned from the prison dimension and who was jealous of their new-found romance. In Fade Into You, Liam was one of several people invited to the "Friendsgiving" dinner in Elena and Caroline's dorm. When Jo was being magically attacked by her father and collapsed, Elena was forced to feed her her blood, leading Liam to learn that she is a vampire. She later compelled him to forget his feelings for her and sent him away, as she wasn't positive as to whether she could trust him with such a huge secret. However, it is unclear what his long-term reaction to her vampirism would have been, or if he would have still had feelings for her after learning she was a vampire, as he was compelled to forget too soon after the fact. In The Downward Spiral, Elena goes to rescue Sarah from Liam's compulsion. Liam is about to rip Sarah's heart out, but Elena intervenes and breaks his wrists. Quotes : Liam: "I was impressed..." : Elena: "Thanks." : -- I'll Remember ---- : Liam: "Is there something you wanted other than to destroy my self-esteem?" : Elena: "Actually, yes. Are you doing anything this afternoon?" : Liam: "Actually, I'm glad I didn't meet her because then it would have been awkward when I did this." : (Liam kisses Elena) : Elena: "Kissing a girl who's trying to set you up with her best friend? Red flag." : Liam: "Maybe. But I have a sneaking suspicion that's your type." : -- Welcome to Paradise ---- : Liam: "I'm sorry. Did you say coven?" : Elena: "Oh my God. Liam... is still here." : -- Fade Into You Gallery 601-10-LiamElena.png Elenaliam.jpg 603-024~Liam-Elena.jpg 603-047-Liam-Elena.jpg 603-055-Elena~Liam~Stefan.jpg 603-080-Elena-Liam.jpg 603-081-Elena-Liam.jpg 603-082-Elena-Liam.jpg 603-083-Elena~Liam.jpg 6X05-15-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X05-29-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X05-94-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X05-111-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X05-112-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X05-113-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X05-114-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X05-115-ElenaLiam.jpg TVD607A_0055b_595_slogo.jpg 6X07-19-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X07-52-LiamElena.jpg 6X07-54-ElenaDamonLiam.jpg 6X07-120-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X08-53-ElenaJoTylerLukeLivLiam.jpg 6X08-93-JoElenaLiam.jpg 6X08-94-JoElenaLiam.jpg See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Help Needed